Vampire Weekends
by FangednFabulous
Summary: SEX! Now that I have your attention... this is a schizophrenic montage of VA oneshots for your reading pleasure. there will be some canon pairings plus a few rather 'unique' ones. updated every weekend! :D enjoy.*HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: the summary's pretty self-explanatory._

_i may update every weekend possibly more than once on any given day or depending on how much time i spend on my other __stories currently in progress, i'll try to update at least once a month. Some of the oneshots may be short or long and may contain lemons which will be marked. Enjoy?_

_~Fabulous _

_**Disclaimer: _**:'( **_I don't own VA. Richelle Mead does. ; )**_

* * *

><p>Pairing: StanAlberta

Genre: Parody/Romance

Narration: Third person

***slightly lemony **

_-Infatuation-_

Stanley Alto was a peculiar middle-aged guardian. He taught _Bodyguard Theory_ and _Personal Protection_ classes at St. Vladimir's Academy, had an insatiable temper and an equally untamable hatred towards his hooligan student Rosemarie Hathaway.

He would often spend his days lecturing his students, munching from the rather large jar of cheese puffs he kept stashed away in his desk and at night he would secretively lust over Guardian Petrov. _Mm, yes. _He would chant when he thought about her alone in his room. Oh how desperately he desired and hungered for the school's Guardian Captain. Of course he would never admit this aloud, but he loved a woman in charge.

When she spoke, her voice sent shivers down his spine. When she fought, her body made him feel warm and alive. He never expressed his feelings but he fancied the way the wind would sometimes ruffle her spiky sandy blonde hair. In the sunlight he would swoon over how the gray strands in her luscious locks, that always smelled of raspberries, would glitter brightly like a freshly polished stake.

Some women didn't look good without dying their hair, but not _his Alberta._ Oh how he adored the way she embraced her age with conviction-flaunting her worldly wisdom and sassy authority that demanded a sense of respect that everyone was quick to oblige her with in her presence.

She was nearly two decades older than him, but when it came right down to it, age was nothing more than a mere number. Besides, he pondered with a shrug, she was like a fine wine to him and he often fantasized about how many lovers she's been with in her time. Her curvaceous, petite frame was mouthwatering and he couldn't help but crave to know all her tricks between the sheets. Surely a delicious woman of her age had _many techniques _when it came to pleasuring a man. Though he couldn't stop the waves of green envy that consumed his very soul at the thought of another man touching her, pleasing her into complete ecstasy when it should be _him_ instead.

She wore no wedding band, but a woman like her _deserved _a lifetime of worship and devotion. So that's why today, he finally mustered up the courage to ask her on a date. He's been employed at the academy for five years now and it felt right to officially let his feelings be known instead of cowardly hiding it behind a stoic exterior.

He stood outside her office with a bouquet of fresh white roses and lavender freesia-her favorites he had learned. Stan drew in a deep breath steading himself, today was her fifty-seventh birthday and he wanted to make sure she felt special. His palms were sweaty, his throat felt dry and he worried his unruly hair wasn't combed quite right but he bit his tongue, straightened his back and knocked on her closed door gently.

For a moment there was no response from the other side of the door and he feared she wasn't in there at all but when he heard a muffled thump and her strong voice command, "Come in." he let out the small breath he had been holding. Relieved, he gulped hard before grasped the cold metallic door knob and let himself in to Aphrodite's lair.

And there she was, perched behind a large mahogany desk rifling through various stacks of papers and student files. When he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, her head bobbed up from her paperwork and a small smile graced her smooth, rosy lips, "Guardian Alto. What a surprise, what can I do for you today?" _Disrobe and let me have you, _Stan devilishly contemplated saying, before clearing his throat and brushing the dirty thought away before his mind made a fool of himself.

Instead, he exposed the arm hidden behind his back and handed her the fragrant bouquet, "I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday Captain Petrov." he spoke timidly with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Her almond-shaped mossy-green eyes softened as she took the gift and one of her slender fingers brushed against the inside of his hand making him flinch from the electric current the subtle touch caused, "Oh Stan they're beautiful. And my favorites too. Thank you." she murmured bringing the flowers up to her face and sampling the pleasing aroma. _Not nearly as beautiful as you are._ Stan secretly wished he could say out loud but found the words stuck on his tongue.

Clumsily he stammered out, "Oh-oh no need to thank me. I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget what today is..." he trailed off mentally chastising himself for sounding like an idiot.

A small glint of disapproval flashed in Alberta's soft eyes before she hastily tucked it away. Stan resisted the urge to furrow his brows wondering if he just said something to offend her. For a moment there was an awkward silence before Alberta composed herself and cooly prompted, "Was there anything else you wished to discuss with me Guardian Alto?" she had a distant mask on her face now and Stan definitely realized he must of upset her.

Sensing a fleeting drive to give up, he stepped closer to her, forcing himself to confidently ask, "Alberta I know this is last minute, but do you have any evening plans for tonight?" Taken aback by the unexpected question, Alberta just stared at him utterly dazed by the inquiry. Stan felt the terrifying clutches of rejection begin to gnaw at his confidence but he fought against it and decided today was the day to come clean once and for all.

With cautious intensity, he clasped the free hand she had lazily rested on the desk earlier when he first came in. When she didn't pull away, he held her gaze intently.

While tenderly stroking his thumb across her knuckles he confessed, "You are an extraordinary woman _Alla._" Alberta's breath caught as she recognized Stan knew her nickname. Something she didn't share with most people, save for her family. A distracting heat began to grow in her chest from the sweetness in his voice at the way he spoke her name so affectionately.

Stan's lips twitched sensing she may share the same feeling for him as he so eagerly does for her. He caressed her wrist with his fingertips, impressed by his profound ability to not tremble even though his heart was beating faster than a humming bird's right now. He pressed on, "You captivate me in every way imaginable." Alberta grew shy as he glanced at her body through dark lashes, "Please do me the honor of being my date tonight."

For just a moment Alberta considered denying his request. She always liked for men to work hard for and earn the privilege to taking her out on a date but seeing the bare lust and pure care in Stanley's eyes, she just couldn't say no. He licked his lips and bore his dark ocean blue eyes into hers, silently sending the message that he could satisfy her like no other man could ever possibly try if she'd give him the chance. Alberta chewed her cheek as she started to feel aroused by the sheer thought.

With a coy smirk she freed her hand from his and murmured in a sultry voice, "Pick me up at eight and don't be late."

Slightly stunned at her words, Stan gave Alberta a small grin before walking to the door and swinging it open, "I'll see you tonight then." he murmured before ducking out of her office with an extra strut in his step.

When he rounded the corner to exit the building, it was then that he realized he had no actual real plans for tonight. In his mind just getting the woman to say yes was a feat all in it's own. His skin paled and chest tightened as the reality set in, he had no proper clothing for a date and didn't have the slightest clue where to get a good reservation in Montana. "Oh dear..." he whispered underneath his breath.

Stan was afraid, that much was for sure, but with Alberta's lingering touch still tingling on his skin, he was determined to make this work. _He had to_ he silently protested.

Stanley Alto felt butterflies in his stomach and a restless pitter-patter flutter in his heart because today, finally after all this time, his dreams were coming true...


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: technically this isn't the weekend, but better late that never right? anyway...__ i LOVE fluff so here's some Sydrian goodness :)_

_**spoiler alert! this is intended to be my take on what could possibly happen after Richelle's completion of the Bloodlines series...**_

* * *

><p>Pairing: AdrianSydney

Genre: Romance

Narration: SPOV (Sydney) & APOV (Adrian)

***suggestively lemony**

_-Our Happy Ending-_

_SPOV_

I woke to the shimmering rays of fresh sunlight dancing across the skin of my bare back. A small smile tugged on the content corners of my swollen lips as I nuzzled my forehead closer against the strong, broad chest that my head was resting against.

A soft moan rumbled from the throat of the body beneath mine as the tangled locks of my platinum blonde hair swayed in sync with the slow rise and fall of his deep breathing.

Behind my closed eyelids I could see a soft amber glow of light peek between my curtain of lashes as the ear pressed to his warm skin listened to the steady thumping of his healthy heart.

Unable to contain myself in the pure happiness of this moment, I fluttered my eyes open and tilted my chin up to gaze dreamily at the creature I call my boyfriend.

His brown hair was messier than usual thanks to last night's _'bed wrestling'_ and the stylish short locks stuck out around the crown of his head haphazardly. My smile grew into a silly grin as I pushed some stray locks away from his closed eyes. The long, lean arms that are wrapped around my waist tighten slightly as I trailed a finger down his narrow nose and brushed my fingertips across his high cheekbones before tenderly cupping the side of his handsome face.

A small playfully grin twitched across his lips as my thumb stroked his pale, almost tanned cheek. Living together in the daylight was difficult for him at first, but after a few years, he grew used to it enough to start developing a light tan that made him appear more human, not that I minded much, he was beautiful to me regardless.

I shifted my hips, eager to wake my real life prince and earned myself another soft moan in response from his parted smooth lips. I giggled mischievously as I licked his full bottom lip and purred, "Time to get up Adrian. Or I won't make you waffles..."

I trailed off as he groaned in protest, pressing me tighter to him before devilishly smirking, "Careful Sage. If you starve me, your_ precious Italian Roast _might mysteriously disappear- _ow!"_

He immediately cut off his words as I pinched his pec firmly and scowled, "Leave the coffee out of this Ivashkov or it will be more than starvation you'll have to worry about."

His eyes lazily opened as he slyly retorted, "Mm...is that a _death threat _Sage? Cause-"

I silenced any further teasing from him as I smashed my lips to his in a sweet kiss. I felt him shudder as I sucked on his bottom lip before pulling back. I nuzzled his nose against mine before taking in his stunning emerald green eyes. They were the brightest shade of green I've ever seen on anyone before—Moroi, dhampir or human—and always radiated with passion and mischief. I sighed contently, I never got tired of looking into those alluring dazzling eyes of his. With one look at them, all my troubles went away—which were rare now that I was living my dream of going to college.

I ceased my musing as my body began to tingle from his gentle hands roaming my exposed back. With our little argument long forgotten, he gazed at me fondly through dark hooded lashes as a wide grin spread across his face, flashing me a set of pearly-white teeth and fangs.

I never in my wildest dreams would of thought I'd fall in love with a vampire, but here we are, a happy forbidden couple. I was so lost in his mesmerizing eyes I almost didn't hear him softly murmur, "Morning beautiful..."

_APOV_

There she was, my beautiful savior that's all mine. Her slender, short frame lay peacefully on my chest where our limps connected beneath the sheets in a comfortable tangled mess. A wide goofy grin stretched at the corners of my mouth as I drank her it. The sunlight from our apartment window spilt through the sheer drapery and cast across her body in a delightful heavenly glow. She may be a human, but to me she looked like an angel.

She has a cute little button nose, soft round jawline with a pair of tasty rosy lips and wide molten gold doe eyes. I caressed her left cheek with the back of my hand where her golden lily tattoo still faintly glimmered. We've been together for three years and in that amount of time, her alchemist tattoo along with it's magic had begun to fade.

I bit back a grimace at that fact. Without the tattoo, it made her heath more vulnerable and I couldn't stand the thought of ever seeing her in pain or sick. We are living off the radar now and I'd never forgive myself if something ever happens to her. But for now, I hastily pushed my worries away and relished in this moment. I slid my hand farther up her cheek and loosely knotted my fingers into her pale blonde hair. It was soft at the touch with dozens of layered lengths cascading down her shoulders that stopped just an inch above the small of her back.

The day we ran away together, was the day she vowed to never cut her hair again. I'll admit, she did go to the stylist for a trim from time to time, but since then she's grown out her pixie-like vanilla mane. Her hair is wonderful and I can never seem to keep my hands away from it for any length of time.

No matter what we're doing whether it be visiting a gallery or scoping out antique car shows or even simply cuddled up on the couch watching a movie, my fingers always move on their own accord and find their way into her pale locks where they twirl and stroke her silken layers in ecstasy.

A low purr rumbles from my chest as I splay my fingers into her gorgeous tresses and let my heighten vision fawn over the rich honey strands I see tucked between her platinum streaks. I'm addicted to the sheer sight of her in broad daylight where the sun kisses my angel's silhouette and traces her delectable body in a glorious halo. Just thinking of her accelerates my pulse and makes my heart sputter faster. Still keeping the wide smile on my face, I peck her pump lips gently as I huskily whisper, "I love you."

Those captivating light brown eyes of hers brightened into a gleaming set of sapphire gold gems as I watched her aura tumble about in various shades of crystal blue and coral peach.

"Mm, love you more..." my beauty smiles against my lips before enveloping me in a passionate kiss. I groan feeling her small hands massage my disheveled hair and melt into my touch as I hold her even tighter to me and eagerly respond back.

As our mouths part and tongues tangle as one as I close my eyes in euphoria and sense our souls pressing tightly together. I've never loved anyone else as much as I do for Sydney. She unexpected came crashing into my life and has helped me become a better man. She inspires me every day in so many ways and has taught me how to take control of my life. She gives me a sense of purpose and ignites an insatiable drive to always protect and make her happy.

I still struggle with spirit. I gave up drinking and smoking and over the past few years I've started to feel the lingering side effects of spirit gnaw at my mental stability. We've come up with a solution to keep me on a low dose of meds to keep my sanity in check but sometimes I don't always take them and the darkness slips through. Jailbait helps pull that away from me and Sonya's taught her how to control it, but I still worry about it from time to time. Though somehow whenever I'm around my angel, I don't feel afraid of it. The more I'm around her, the more she makes me feel stable. In ways, it's like just her presence alone heals me. I know we're young but I can see myself growing old with her by my side.

After a few heated minutes, we both pull away panting for oxygen as I hungrily kiss my way down her neck.

An innocent mew sounds from her smooth swollen lips as she leans back, giving me more access to ravish her salty-sweet skin. I shift our bodies to an upright position as she straddles my waist and the remaining white sheet covering her petite body slides away. She shivers from both the loss of warmth and the pleasant feel of my fang's points taunting the crook of her neck as my tongue's tip tickles her throbbing artery.

I've never bitten her nor do I ever plan to. Alchemist blood is different than normal humans and inedible to vampires. But I still enjoy the excitement of grazing my teeth along her neck and in return she craves the thrill.

I kissed my way back up her sensitive skin to the base of her ear where I breathless spoke, "You're still going to make me breakfast right? Cause I'm pretty famished after what you put me through last night..." I trailed off brushing my fingertips across her navel as I begin nibbling her lobe. Her breath hitches as she playfully pulls away and smacks my chest with her palms. "Adrian!" she scolded as her cheeks blushed a pleasant shade of tangerine red. I growled at her through drooping eyes as I leisurely assessed her naked form and fey confusion, "What? You make me hungry." she scowls at me as I waggle my brows suggestively at her after realizing the double meaning in my words...

_SPOV _

My cheeks heated up even more from the distracting lust I see burning in Adrian's eyes. I try to glare at his emerald orbs but the intensity of his gaze is too powerful and I find myself becoming too shy to look at him anymore. I turn away from him, now fully self conscience of what I'm wearing _or lack thereof._ Hastily, I leaned over the bed to snatch his discarded dress shirt from last night as I hiss, "One of these days you're going to have to fend for yourself." I resist the urge to shudder from the thought. Adrian's greatest cooking skill involves carefully removing the plastic sheet off a frozen dinner and microwaving it. After trial and error I've learned to ban him from trying anything more advanced than that. _Damn useless vampire, it's good thing he's cute..._

As I poke my arms through the silk shirt's long sleeves, I hear him guffaw, "Mm and one of these days I'm going to get you a _uniform _to wear around the apartment. Particularly a skimpy one with lots of lace- _ouch! _Hey that hurt!"

"ADRIAN!" I clamor as I twisted his other nipple, "Can you not take anything I say seriously?"

He chuckles gripping my hips with pleasing pressure as he teases, "I take everything you say seriously Sage. I just choose to ignore it half the time."

My nostrils flare as I think of a snarky reply to answer him with but my mind freezes as he leans forward, spreading the shirt's fabric away from my chest to press his lips along the channel between my breasts. A purr of contentment escapes my lips as he skillfully scoops me up in his arms and slips out of bed.

My eye droop as I he lifts his head up and murmurs reverently, "I appreciate everything you do for me beautiful." before trapping our lips together in a meaningful kiss.

A moment later he places me on the kitchen counter as I run my rans down his narrow torso and tug at the waist band of his boxers. He pulls away as he gasped between ragged breaths, "Careful there Sage. I don't want to distract you from making my waffles..."

I roll my eyes before tousling his hair and then jump off the counter. "You better start the coffee then or you're _not_ _getting any..." _I giggle at the horrified look on his face from my innuendo as I scurry over to the fridge and button up the shirt.

After I've collected my supplies, he relaxes a bit and begins rummaging around in the cupboards for the coffee beans and grinder. I smile to myself as I watch him intently measure out the coffee and plugs in the electric grinder's power cord. Adrian may not be a great cook but when it comes to making me my daily expresso, my god does he redeem himself.

As I start whipping up the waffle batter and set the hot plate to warm up I distantly remember how we got here...

_After Queen Vasilisa passed a new law that allows a monarch to stay in power without the Royal quorum, Jill got to return to St. Vladimir's to finish her schooling. Though she did have quite a large amount of guardians with her, including her dhampir boyfriend Eddie Castile. After saving her life twice from strigoi attacks near Amberwood, they fell hard for each other and the Guardian Council gave Eddie his title back and pardoned him from his probation. Though their relationship is scandalous, most people support the happy couple. _

_Unfortunately, once news got out that I had developed a secret relationship with Adrian during my time spent at Palm Springs, all hell broke loose. The alchemists were appalled and stripped me of my promotion as the lead alchemist in that territory and immediately summoned my sister Zoe to replace me. _

_And to my horror they were going to send me to a re-education center, but before they could take me away Adrian saved me after making a few arrangements (aka called zmey) and we went into hiding. _

_I was terrified at first, Adrian's father had found out about us and cut him off from his trust fund. We were essentially homeless outcasts. But somehow we made it work. Abe smuggled us to a small town in Vermont where Sonya met up with us there and taught Adrian how to make long lasting charms to disguise our appearances and after a year of laying low with the help of our friends, we worked normal human jobs, saved up, and moved to Europe. _

_At first our relationship was a bit rocky. We were risking everything to be together: our identity, family, friends, futures... but soon we came to realize all of that didn't matter. Our relationship was forbidden and taboo. No one before us, besides The Keepers, mingled in interracial affairs. It was supposed to be wrong, but we were in love. Adrian and I finally came to terms with the fact that no force would ever keep us apart, so we simply ran away together. _

_A close circle of our friends know where we are and help to conceal our whereabouts from the alchemists if anyone asked, but in all honesty once we moved abroad, we were on our own now. _

_Everyday I still fear that someone will find us. That they'll send me away and lock Adrian up for abduction. Though alchemists don't meddle too much in Moroi politics, they still have strict rules between vampire and human relations. Particularly with any alchemist who gets too friendly with a Moroi. In both justice systems, what we're doing is considered a crime. A crime Queen Vasilisa is trying to overrule but in the meantime, we still have to hide..._

My mind reels back to the present as Adrian wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek. I smile warmly, tilting my head back to kiss him properly. It doesn't take an aura reading for him to know when I'm upset.

We now live in Rome- my dream city -share a small apartment together, both work and go to school full-time. Between students loans_ (under false identities of course)_ and our meager salaries, we barely get by and don't have very much. But we're together and so long as I have him by my side, I'm happy and content with what small luxuries we do have.

Adrian breaks away from the kiss first, boring his bright green eyes into mine as he softly murmurs, "You're safe with me beautiful. I'll never let anyone take you from me. Well, unless you want to leave me..." he trails off with a small tinge of uncertainty in his voice.

A sad smile graces my lips as I stare into his eyes that swim with worry, fierce protectiveness, and pure love. I pause to consider his words for a moment before I grin playfully, smoothing some unruly stands of hair from his face and retort, "Trust me Ivashkov, it'll take a lot more force to get rid of me-" My words are cut off as he crushed his mouth to mine and twines his fingers in my hair.

We make out for a bit until the timer on the coffee maker goes off and I jump with a start remembering the hot plate's still on.

Once I've downed my espresso and made some strawberry waffles, we sit down at our makeshift breakfast table and dig in. I'll admit, ever since he called me skinny, my appetite has grown a bit more generous over the past few years, but I'm still cautious about my weight. Adrian on the other hand, doesn't care. He worships by body and complements me ever chance he can get.

I hum jubilantly and watch as he gobbles down the two stacks of waffles I gave him. They're his favorite food, well besides blood that is. Speaking of which, I need to get him to a feeding soon. He's starting to develop bags under his eyes. Getting ahold of nourishment for a vampire on the run isn't easy but we manage. The university we attend actually has quite a few Moroi students and after some 'persuasion' _ (aka compulsion) _from Adrian, some of them share their feeders with him. I'm still not completely comfortable with him using his magic like that, old alchemist instincts I guess, but it's really the only way for him to maintain his survival.

I gaze at him blissfully and stroke the hand he has resting on my hip. He's given up so much for me and it makes my feelings for him grow stronger with every passing day. My finger curls around the silver band he has on his right ring finger. Though I have a matching one he uses to charm my appearance with too, his ring is a lot most significant than just hiding identity. It's a sobriety ring. He got it went we first started secretly dating back in Palm Springs. He claimed he got it for himself, but I always felt like it was more symbolic about us than anything else. It was made of polished sterling silver and from the outside looked plain. But once he took the ring off and you could see the inside of it, you'd find it had the date he officially stopped drinking and smoking along with my name etched in a swirling cursive next to it.

I was shocked to say the least when he had first showed it to me, claiming if anything Jill's name should be on the ring, because surely that's why he stopped with his vices. But he shook his head and said I was his inspiration to stay sober. I was about to protest when he went on to say that this was more than just his smoking and alcohol addiction, it was about changing his life around and shaking his party boy image—that I had a big impact on his perspectives. Again I was about to tell him using me as an excuse wasn't a good idea but he silenced me with a kiss and said, _I admire you Sage. You have a strong courage and natural pureness to you that I've never seen in anyone else before. That's why I want to stay clean, I want to be respected like you are someday..._

"You know if you're fantasizing about me being naked, I can help you out with that..." I jumped, startled out of my wandering thoughts as I felt Adrian's gentle hand skimming the hem of the shirt I'm wearing as he nuzzles my neck seductively. A sigh of excitement slips from my lips as I feel his hand dip lower to caress my inner thigh.

A sudden splash of heat flashes throughout my whole body, but before I can get my bearings and respond to him my gaze drifts over to the digital clock on the oven. My eyes widen in shock as my body suddenly springs off the bench we're sitting on as I shriek, "Shit! We're going to be late!"

Adrian flaunts a cunning grin at me as he taunts, "Whoa there beautiful, no need to slip into the role play so soon. I like to get warmed up first-"

I abruptly smack him upside the head not even gracing him with a witty remark as I drain my second cup of coffee and take off for the bathroom.

Adrian can have such a short attention span sometimes. Today he's showing his latest work at a local art gallery and leave it to him to be running late! Ugh. This is how our usual morning is: I sleep in, Adrian distracts me, and bam! We're late for everything. Thank god we both took today off from work or I swear I'd be the first former alchemist to murder a Moroi. Okay that was too much, but still! We've got places to be!

The place we rent is a studio apartment so I reach the bathroom within seconds, flick on the light and rummage around for a brush and my toothpaste.

"Ooo, I love it when you're rough! Wait for me beautiful!" I heard a distant crash in the kitchen before hearing his foot steps getting closer down the hall as Adrian shouts, "Quick! You can use this spatula as _'The Paddle of Shame'_ ..."

I growl at him in response as I begin scrubbing my teeth while simultaneously combing my long hair. We've been attending a university for a year so far and you would think he'd be better focused and organized by now. I'm studying towards a degree in Architecture and Adrian's finishing up his BFA.

I jerk the brush out of my mouth and rinse just as the my green-eyed deviant appears in the reflection on the medicine cabinet's mirror. He's leaned up against the door jam holding a large wooden spoon in one hand while slapping his palm with it in the other.

I roll my eyes exaggeratedly as he gives me an expectant look paired with a mischievous grin. I finish taming my hair with one last stroke before tossing my brush to the porcelain counter and spin around to face him. "That's a spoon. " I retort as Adrian continues to gaze at me impishly.

He quirks an eyebrow and twirls it in his hand, "Really? Doesn't look like one..."

I grab it out of his hand and flip the handle to the underside where it's labeled in bold lettering: **WOODEN SPOON -Made in China**

"Oh." was his only response as I set the spoon aside.

"_The Paddle of Shame?"_ I mocked while squirting some mousse onto my fingertips before I stand on my tip toes and hurriedly begin to make sense of his wild bed hair. He just shrugs at me and mutters, "Improv", before leaning down to kiss me softly. My hands stop their handiwork as my body instinctively sinks into his touch...

Ten minutes later I'm fully dressed with a fresh swipe of make-up on my face as I busy myself washing up our breakfast dishes. Adrian offered to clean up but I was quick to turn him down. Through all the many times I've told him pine cleanser is for wood only, he still seems to think he can use it on anything. Bless his heart, but when it really comes down to it, his cleaning attempts cause more damage than good.

I shake my head and glance over to where he is. Adrian stands in the middle of our 'living room' _(aka the couch and coffee table in front of our bed)_ surrounded by various watercolor and oil painted canvases.

He has his thumb and index finger pinched around his chin as he silently broods over which piece to pack with him in his portfolio for today. Part of the curriculum for the program he's enrolled in requires that all art students are to submit a collection of their work to exhibit at a local gallery for experience and critiques.

He's spent the last three months working on the project and has yet to decide on his feature piece. I'd lend him my opinion but honestly, they all look wonderful and vary so much in range that I could never pick out a favorite.

I quickly dry off my hands, shrug on my messenger bag and wrap my arms around him from behind, "We have to go." I warn glancing at the oven's clock again and realize I have fifteen minutes before my first class starts.

He lets out a heavy huff as he laces our fingers together. I shuddered as he lifts one of our intertwined hands and tenderly kisses my knuckles before murmuring, "I know just the one..."

Before I know it, I'm cranking the engine to our 1971 Fiat 127. Adrian hates this car, mainly because it's older than him and has seen better days. It's cargo space is dismal and the leather seats are crackled and worn, but this baby runs and that's what counts. It's a typical European supermini coated in a Canary-yellow with a rusty bumper. I bought her six months ago on our tight budget and have loved this car ever since. It's no luxury sports car, but her engine's decent and we get good milage. I named her _Lily._

"Aren't you going to let me drive for a change?" Adrian whines as he slides into the passenger seat and hunches a bit from his tall height.

"No." I snap at him as I shift Lily into first gear and begin rolling down the busy streets of Italy.

"Oh come on Sage, _please?" _he protested as I turn down a narrow alleyway, taking a shortcut to the studio he interns at.

"Hm. And what did you call her last night?" I nonchalantly ask, focusing on the cobblestone road in front of me, fully aware of his hand that slowly creeping up the slit of my twill skirt.

"Mm, a metal beast of perfection?" he playfully guesses, putting a little royal charm in his voice. My breath catches as his fingertips begin to draw slow, absentminded spirals on the exposed skin of my thigh.

Despite his_ method of persuasion _I snort, "Nice try Ivashkov. You called her a _Hunk-of-junk on Donut-wheels._" No matter how bad of shape her exterior was _No. One. _made fun of my baby without penalty.

Lily came to a screeching halt as I parallel parked her in front of a strip of shops flanking a small studio. I let the engine idle as I turned in my seat caught ahold of Adrian's wandering hand and murmured, "Good luck today." The exhibit didn't start until this evening but Adrian would be busy for the rest of the day setting up and running errands while I drove up to the university to spend the major of my day busily attending a mixture of classes and studying.

"I won't need it, but thanks anyway." he cockily quipped before tugging me closer to him.

I sucked in a ragged breath, stunned yet again by the beauty of his emerald green eyes. A glint of sunlight peaked through the windshield of the Fiat and highlighted his handsome facial features perfectly. A warm breeze made it's way through the cracked windows of the car and ruffled a few stray locks of his dark sienna-brown hair.

I stretched a hand out cupping his face as he leaned forward and molded our lips together. We stayed embraced for a few moments before I pulled away first and nuzzled his cheek affectionately as I lightly whispered, "I'll see you at the show tonight."

He gave my hand a tight squeeze before his free arm reached behind the passenger seat to grab his portfolio case. With soft green eyes, he gazed back at me fondly as he murmured, "I'll see you soon beautiful." He pecked my lips one final time and then climbed out of Lily. As I watched his tall, lean frame stroll down the sidewalk, I couldn't help but to smile in pure joy. We've gone through a lot just to be together, but this really is our happy ending.

* * *

><p><em>AN: __don't forget to review if you do like any of these oneshots cause you never know, i may turn them into full-length stories in the future..._

_~Fabulous _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks you guys for the lovely reviews so far. I'm glad you like the oneshots. This one doesn't have any vampires in it, but rather a little RxD fun. and once again i'm updating this late. sigh... i'll let the summary explain the rest and you can decide if you want to read this or not. _

**Summary: AU/ AH. Rose Hathaway is a local thief lusting for the next con. When she meets a tall stranger by the name of Dimitri Belikov at a club one night, is he smart enough to see through her ****façade ****or will he just end up getting played?**

* * *

><p>Pairing: Rose Dimitri

Genre: Action/ Romance

Narration: RPOV

***contains lemon **

_-Sweat- _

The Jag moaned as I swerved her up the exit ramp and let off the accelerator. In the rearview mirror I snickered as I watched Syd's Audi snarl as she fed it more gas, trying to catch me. With a smooth tug on the shifter and gracefully jerk from the steering wheel I drifted the Jag's tip around a mostly vacant four-way intersection and sprung her down a narrow alleyway.

Pleased with the feisty purr of her wild engine I hooked the tail end close to the wall of a building's edge just as she pounced onto the next connecting street.

I checked the area for signs of my follower and came up empty. A cunning smirk danced across my face as I licked my lips and zoomed down another side street to a busy club brimming with lines of people trying to get in.

I rounded the block twice before parking the car far away in a dimly lit and more quiet area. I'd rather go to Abe's right now and cash in my prize but for now I had to lay low until Syd gave up the chase. Plus as much as I like this Jag, her expiration date was due in a few minutes. A smart move on Syd's part, this was after all one of her cars, but she wasn't smart enough. I knew all her tricks.

The moment I emerged from the Jag, I slipped a sparkling diamond necklace into my satin clutch then hastily straightened the strapless Cherry-red mini dress I had on. _I look good tonight, _I noted as my fingers glided down the silk fabric that hugged my curvaceous body in all the right places. With a quick flick of my long and bouncy chocolate curls, I began to strut down the sidewalk.

I felt the night's crisp, cool air tingling around the bare skin of my back before I heard the shrilling tick of the bomb's timer. I lengthened my strides, nodding my chin up and never looking back as the Midnight Black Jaguar XKR-S behind me burst into a fiery blaze.

A few cars surrounding the explosion jarred out their panic alarms in a steady chaotic rhythm just as I cut down a dark alley and rounded the corner to the club.

My vision hooked onto the building's brightly buzzing neon sign illuminating it's sidewalk with the name: _E u p h o r i a _written in electric Fuchsia flames that curl at the end to form a pair of puckered lips. I felt the stabbing stares of a couple disgruntled line waiters on my back as I sashayed as if I was on the catwalk past the crowded line and stopped to sway my hips at the bouncer, _"Hey there Big Boy..." _I purr as a tall man with bulging biceps and tawny eyes holding a clipboard glances my way. His alert, emotionless eyes widen in recognition before he slyly grins at me and mutters, "Shit Rose. For once can you not embarrass me at work?"

"No can do _Petty Eddie." _I playfully retort in a sugar-sweet voice while twirling a lock of dark auburn brown curl between my index finger. The hazel eyes of my twin brother roll in exasperation as he unhooks the velvet rope marked across the club's front entrance. He tips his head back and sweeps his large hand in a hurried manner at me as he hisses, "Go before I regret letting you in."

I giggle annoyingly, stretching further up on the balls of my feet in a pair of silver Christian Louboutin Peep-toe pumps to tousle his dirty blonde hair before quipping, "Thanks bro!" and vanish into the club before I can hear him growl angrily.

Once inside, I instinctively scan the crowd searching for any sign of Syd before I saunter my way over to the bar. Since I'm stuck here for now, I might as well stake this place out for awhile and see if I can get lucky. Lawyers usually like to visit this join on Fridays and if I play my cards right, I might just roll out of here with a shiny new car. The club's in full swing with a sea of hot bodies grinding together as the atmosphere clouds my nostrils with the musty scent of perspiration and various traces of perfumes and colognes. As I'm making my way to the bar with a stiff shot of vodka in mind, I abruptly tense as I feel my body smack right into a concrete wall.

Momentarily stunned, my stance wobbles before a pair of strong hands steady me. Fully alarmed I back away and bob my head up to notice I actually didn't collide into a wall but instead into the tallest, most ripped, piece of fucktasticly delicious manly meat I've ever seen.

Dark smoldering eyes capture my mine as I hear the most beautiful, deep voice slip through the pulsating music around us say, _"Izvinite vozlyublennaya." _

Wha? Okay either I really did smack myself into a wall and I'm now hallucinating, or did he just say something in another language?

A broad grin tugs up his smooth lips as he leans forward and murmurs in my ear, "My apologies for the confusion. I'm new here and haven't adjusted to using my English all the time."

His warm breath trickles down my skin like hot melted butter as I feel my entire body crackle to life from the sound of his irresistible accent lacing every one of his words. Oh fuck me. He's hot _and _foreign!

"New huh. Where you from?" I hear myself say as an inner battle to control my heart rate rages on inside my body.

Stepping back he responds, "Russia. Novosibirsk to be exact, I used to work for a firm out there." Bingo. He's a lawyer. I drag my eyes up his lean muscled body and measure my odds. He's wearing black leather Italian shoes, dark designer jeans that hug just enough of his bulging thighs in all the yummy places, a charcoal-grey button-up dress shirt and a black blazer that in no way hides the solid guns he has for arms and no doubt washboard rack of abs underneath those clasped buttons above his torso.

I tilt my head back, even in heels, he towers at least a whole foot over me. The lighting is dim in the club but I can just make out the bronzed tan of his skin. He has the sexiest masculine jawline I've ever seen on a man, a flawless narrow nose with a set of broad cheekbone and piercing dark eyes that seem to go on for miles. And to top it off he has medium-length dark mahogany brown hair than's loosely tied up at the nape of his neck where a few unruly locks have escaped their hold and droop forward to frame his face.

I gulp hard to keep myself in check as I get my bearings in order and formulate how to hook this guy. I flick my hair back and notice he seems to be evaluating my body in just the same way I've done with his. I bit my tongue as I see a flicker of lust whirl in his eyes before he tries to hide it away hoping I didn't catch him. Pleased with the effect I have on him, I decide to give him shot, maybe even mix a little pleasure with business.

I hold out my hand and speak in a sultry voice, _"I'm Rose."_

He drifts his gaze from my chest to eyes as he smiles taking my hand, "Dimitri Belikov", he formally introduces himself. I shudder when he bends down to brush his lips against my knuckles. Through long dark lashes he keeps eye contact with me as he asks, "Can I buy you a drink?"

**. . .**

Turns out me and Dimitri have a lot in common. He likes vodka, I like vodka. He likes to dance, I like to dance. He's a good kisser, I'm a good kisser. And lastly we both have impeccable taste in cars. Right now I'm pressed up against the hood of his sleek Mariana Blue Aston Martin V12 Vantage as he hungrily leaves a trail of hot kisses down my neck as I run my hands across the rock-hard bare muscles underneath his shirt. He growls biting my earlobe when I dip my hands lower and tease the sensitive skin below his navel.

Throughout the whole night, I've kept tabs on whether Syd has shown up and seen me tonight but to my relief she hasn't. I've kept a close eye on my satin clutch to make sure no one steals my loot all while I charm the pants off this dead sexy Russian. If the possessions in his apartment are anything like his car, I may as well have just hit the ultimate jackpot. Abe will be pleased when I call him later.

_"Mm, let's get out of here..." _I purr licking his chin as I guide his hands farther up my inner thighs.

A groan of satisfaction hisses between his teeth as he squeezes me hard and mutters something in his native tongue before unexpectedly lifting me off the hood and guiding me towards the Aston's passenger door where he pulls it open for me. "Such a gentleman..." I murmur as I lower myself into the coupe and purposefully brush my backside against his hips in the process.

I earn myself another string of unintelligible Russian ramblings as Dimitri closes the door and strides over to the driver side.

A purr of excitement slips from my swollen lips once he starts the Aston's engine. After I shag this hunk senseless _I have to have _this car. Dimitri turns to me with one of his immaculate brows quirked questioningly from hearing my little sound. Quick to cover for myself and brush this off as just impatience, I cast him my signature man-eater smile while sinking into the heavenly black leather passenger seat where I cross my legs and hike up the hem of my dress to give him a better view of my barely covered upper thighs. All it took was one low growl from his chest and a sudden lick of his lips before his heavy foot slammed down on the coupe's throttle and we took off for his apartment...

I was throughly impressed with my Comrade here. He lives in a modern high-rise condo in the fabulously elite downtown district. I made note of my surroundings especially on which level he parked the coupe in the building's private garage before he whisked me away to the elevators. Right now we're sucking each other's faces off as we ride up the ten floors to his place.

**~*-LEMON-*~**

A mew of pleasure slips from my lips as I feel his hands claw at my hips while his teeth sink into my shoulder. His touch is like playing with fire, every inch of my skin he strokes leaves me singed and panting for more.

I gasp feeling his slick, hot tongue glide up my collarbone, past the crook of my neck and behind the outer fold of my ear as he mutters to me his hypnotic foreign language in a gravelly voice.

It's becoming all a blur to me, but I somehow managed to pop off the buttons on his dress shirt where my hands are groping every last square inch of his solid, defined torso. He has abs that would put Adonis to shame and broad, stiff pecs that would give Thor a run for his money.

My breath has become short and ragged, my mind is a cloud of pure erotic thirst, and my body is twitching with the need for more physical contact. Unable to control myself any longer, I lunge at him and bite down hard on his left nipple.

A primal groan emulates from his throat as his hands yank down the zip at the back of my dress in one smooth motion just as the elevator doors spring open. Faster than I can say _'Lemony Snicket!' _I find my back slammed against a wall inside a dark hallway as he kicks his condo's front door shut.

The silk fabric of my dress puddles in a heap at my ankles leaving me in a strapless red pushup bra with matching lace panties as he jerks his blazer and shirt off. For a moment we just stand in the foyer of his condo, both panting for air and drinking in the mouthwatering sight of each other's bodies before out of nowhere, we attack each other full force.

Tongues twist together, lips dip and slip, and hands roam in frantic spasms are we let loose and give in to our animalistic hunger. I was vaguely aware he was leading me to his bedroom, but I was too preoccupied trying to undo his belt buckle and zip of his jeans to notice. Just as his jeans are tugged loose and I kick off my pumps, his large strong hands hooked around my waist and crush me close to him as he seats himself at the edge of his bed.

I moaned softly in anticipation as he guided me onto his lap and pulled on my thighs to straddle his narrow waist where his erection nudged the toned lower area of my stomach. I ground my hips against his earning myself a low groan to escaped from his chest just before he cupped my face and molded our lips together. A sharp shudder racked down my spine as I felt the tip of his wet tongue flick across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I eagerly parted my mouth, quietly whimpering as his moist breath mixes in with my own before he savors the sweetness of my tongue and massages it in a heady dance of dominance with his.

My body went into sensory overload from his roughness. I was engulfed by the spicy scent of his aftershave as it swirled around me in invigorating fresh, tidal waves. The feel of his skin pressed to mine heated me right down to the bone and Mm, his taste... lips, skin, tongue and all was intoxicating. I can't get enough of his man and we've only just started!

He pulls back for a moment to search my eyes before he huskily asks, "Are you sure about this _Roza?" _Oh fuck! He gave me a pet name? I smile at him seductively through drooping eyes as I murmur, "_Roza?" _before tracing his full bottom lip teasingly.

"It's your name in Russian" he explains, trapping my finger's ministrations with his teeth as he adds on "And I hope you don't mind me calling you that..." he trails off to lick my finger playfully and pours his bottomless brown eyes into mine so intensely I'm convinced he can see into my very soul.

A hot flash of desire ripples inside me down to my core as I bury my fingers in his luscious brown locks and kiss him hard in response. Taking that as permission to move on, his fingers nimbly make their way behind my back where he unhooks the clasp of my bra. With a speed that's both rough and gentle he rips away the lacy fabric where my breasts spring free from their prison and he flips us over and farther up his bed.

Pure lust ignites his eyes as he hovers over me and takes in the sight before him, _"Krasivaya" _he whispers in his native tongue before palming my breasts in his powerful hands and smothers his lips to mine. A yelp of pleasure gets caught in my throat as he kisses me senseless all while his hands work magic on my body.

Very slowly, he kisses his way across my jaw, along my ear, down my neck and lastly to the soft, narrow channel between my voluptuous naked chest. I gasp and pant as his callous yet smooth hands glide down my torso to grip my hips still as he takes a beaded floral bud into his waiting mouth. Stars burst across my vision and I shriek as he flicks the nipple with the tip of his tongue before his teeth tug on the flesh while sucking on it with earth-shattering pressure.

My hips bucks in excitement as one of his hands moves to cup my free breast while the other pushes the damp fabric of my lace thong away and slips a finger into my pulsating center. I mew uncontrollably as my nails dig into his back and he releases my erect nipple with a 'pop' as he deliciously mutters _"So wet..."_ with a thick accent.

Seconds turned to minutes that turned into endless time as he teased and taunted me to the brink of insanity as his mouth travels to my other floral bud while sticks one... two... three... more long fingers inside me where he expertly twists and pumps them in pleasurable ways I've never felt before.

At this point, I could care less that he's my next con, the ways in which he touches me is incomparable and scorchingly better than the loads of cash I can make from one quick swipe of his apartment.

Right when I think I'm going to erupt in bliss he pulls back to tug my thong all the way down my legs before _Oh god..._ his hands spread my legs wide, then travel upward to tightly latch onto my hips-effectively trapping them still and then he plunges forward, suctioning his mouth onto my glistening swollen center. His tongue tickles and tortures my quivering folds just before I scream out in ecstasy and he laps up every drop I give him.

Through a bleary-eyed haze of contentment, my hands find the waistband of his silk boxers and all but tear them off. I moan in surprise as I watch his thick, long cock emerge from it's hiding place, already curled up for attention. Oh fuck, he's _huge_. I wrap a finger up his shaft, trapping a fallen bead of his pearly cream with the pad of my finger before gingerly sticking it in my mouth. A whimpered moan of longing slips from my lips at the salty perfection of his flavor. I lock gazes with my Russian sex toy to see a mixture of unhinged hunger and wonder ignite his melted chocolate eyes just before they droop in satisfaction as I reach a hand out and roughly stroke his cock's stiff shaft.

The divine feel of him encased in my shuttling clenched fist was almost criminal it felt so good. So much to the point I had the sudden craving to have him deeply buried down my throat where his dripping head could choke me with wild fury until it burst with joy. But I never got to test out that idea, because faster than the snap of a finger, I was thrown back against the cool headboard of his bed just before he slammed his hips savagely against mine. I screamed out a string of provocative profanities as he mounted me with the force of a small truck, plunging deep inside my sex with so much vigorous determination I could hardly keep my breathing in check.

Dimitri smothered our mouths into one, taking me harder and even deeper with every wild thrust, bludgeoning my G-spot with every penetration until my eyes rolled back, my toes curled and my walls clenched in violent rapture.

All night long my mind was trapped in a constant nirvana, as Dimitri and I explored each other in untamed frenzies. I've been with my fair share of men in the past but never have I been so raw and carefree before. He seemed to have an endless knowledge of positions that both thrilled and terrified me. I got to know his apartment very well over the course of the night, though I must say his shower was by far my favorite place in the whole condo.

**~*- End of lemon-*~**

I now lay, throughly shagged from head to toe, in his messy bed in a pile of slumbering limps. I ache in places I never thought imaginable, yet I feel as if my body is glowing and my mind is riding on autopilot in cloud nine.

My head bobs from the rise and fall of his chest as Dimitri's arms wrap around me in a deep sleep.

I've drifted in and out of consciousness for an hour or so and have now decided he's been out long enough for me to leave without waking him. _I should mix pleasure with business more often_, I silently mused as I gazed dreamily at the unconscious Russian beneath me. If the circumstances were different, I wouldn't mind seeing this sex god again. But now the fun is over, it's time for work.

Slowly, with stealth concentration, I lift his arms off of me and soundlessly slip out of his bed. It takes me a few minutes to find all my clothes before I gather my heels and creep around his bedroom.

Hastily I checked his dresser drawers looking for any hidden wads of cash and to my surprise he did indeed have a roll of crisp one-hundred dollar bills totaling a couple thousand dollars stuffed behind the runner of his bottom drawer.

Carefully not to make any noise, I snooped around in his walk-in closet to find he had a couple Rolex watches in his possession along with a few nice silver rings. I found a brown leather briefcase in there too, so I stuffed my goodies in my _shopping bag_ before I tiptoed my way out of the bedroom and into his office.

If this guy really is a lawyer than I know he _has_ to have something in there that's of great value. And lo and behold my Comrade does. Nestled in a box inside his desk is a case full of porcelain, gold, and platinum Montblanc fountain pens. _My god this guy is loaded... _Afraid that he'll wake up soon and catch me, I stuff the box inside the briefcase and stalk my way back to the bedroom. I take in one last glimpse of my delicious Russian fool whose still fast asleep before I sneak my way back to the condo's foyer. I snatch my stain clutch, swipe the Aston's keys and dash out the front door.

**. . .**

I snicker to myself in the elevator as I slid my pumps back on and my pulse begins to thump faster with adrenaline.

This has been my best con yet, _if I do say so myself. _Keeping the smug grin plastered on my face I let out a content sigh as the elevator reaches ground level, except the moment the doors swung open that pompous smirk was swiped clear off my face. The hairs on my neck stood erect, goosebumps freckled my skin and a cold terror tossed about in the depths of my stomach as my eyes widen in shock to be met with the piercing murderous glare of Syd waiting outside the elevator doors with two of her men flanking her sides. _Oh fuck. _

"Hello Rose, had a nice time? I believe you have something of mine." the lanky blonde bitch snarls at me before nodding at her men to grab me.

For a split second I thought I was a goner. But you see, I've been trained my whole life to fight so despite my stunned mind, my body plunges into my natural instincts faster than I could think up a snarky quip.

One of the men, a tall brunette with tattoos littering across his bulging forearms lunged for my neck first, but I saw it coming and jabbed a finger against his exposed sternum before slamming his head against the elevator doorframe.

He groaned, staggering backwards just as the other man with tousled red hair seized my free arm and jerked me out of the elevator.

A vicious hiss sounded from my clenched teeth as he sliced the tip of his concealed switchblade down my left forearm where bright blood began to seep from the wound.

I bit back a scream from the shooting pain as I stomped on his foot and whacked the side of his head with my stolen briefcase, packing as much force behind my blow as I could muster.

His hold on my arm faltered long enough for me to wiggle free and kick the gut of Syd who had come charging forward, reaching for the briefcase where the top of the satin clutch was peeking out.

I stuck around long enough to hear her snarl in protest before I took off running at full speed. I heard a chorus of angry shouts behind me but I dared not look back, instead I focused on the rapid _ click-clock _of my pumps stampeding against the hard asphalt of the parking garage as I sprinted my body towards the direction of the parked Aston that was a few yards away.

I stuffed a hand down my bra grasping the car keys between my fingers and clicked the unlock button just as I felt a hand brush my hip.

I yelped, barely dodging one of Syd's men who had ganged up on me and almost snagged ahold of my waist but at last minute lost his footing and stumbled forward.

With a burning determination I ignored the protest of my starving lungs and burning calves as I willed my body to run faster until finally I collided into the driver's side of the Aston and all but yanked off the door and threw myself along with my loot inside.

I crammed the keys into the ignition just as I felt a hand clamp down on my left shoulder. I growled fiercely just as the engine of the coupe roared to life. With the strength of a puma, I revved the car's throttle while simultaneously jerking the shifter into reverse and without hesitation pawed my free arm out for the door handle and crushed the arm of my redheaded attacker.

He howled in anguish as he recoiled his arm just as the Aston when flying backwards down an aisle of frozen cars. Hastily shutting the door close, I jerked on the steering wheel flipping the coupe around and swiveled him into proper gear.

I sucked in a sharp breath just before a loud BANG! hit the Aston from behind. My neck snapped up to see Syd's silver Audi had bummed into the rear of the Aston.

My eyes widened to see she had a Glock poised and ready in one of her hands. All hesitation evaded from my mind as I ducked and slammed down on the accelerator just as I heard a bullet squish into the Aston's rear windshield.

**. . .**

I spent the last hour being chased by Syd before I finally lost her at a traffic intersection near the freeway. I doubled back to dart down an old abandoned construction zone and sped away into the night. It was now well into the wee hours of the morning and I called Abe and told him to meet me at the warehouse.

At the moment, I sat perched on the hood of the Aston that now has quiet a few dents and holes in it. I grimaced and stroked the dark blue paint job in deep sorrow. It was gonna cost me to get him fixed up. "I could ask you how your night went but from the looks of it, not too well." a deep male voice said from a dark room breaking me out of my musing.

A coy grin tugged on my frowned lips as rebutted, "I thought you taught me a good con isn't considered successful unless you get a little roughed up in the process, _Old Man."_

A low chuckle filled the darkness as Abe emerged from the shadows of the warehouse, dressed in a tailored pinstripe suit and bright yellow scarf. His gold jewelry gleamed against the lingering moonlight as he fixed me a pirate grin and scoffed, "Well well well, looks like you really do listen to what I tell you after all _Rosemarie._" Ugh. Very rarely do I catch the old man using my full name. I rolled my eyes in exasperation, leave it to my father to get all affectionate towards me when major crime is involved. "Did you get what I asked for?" he inquired gazing at the Aston warily.

"Funny you should ask that." I quipped leaping off the coupe's hood. "I got you a little added bonus too. You in the market for some Montblanc?" I teased watching his emotionless dark eyes flicker with pride. Just like me, my father had a weak spot for collecting the little things.

But just as quick as it came, all fatherly love was tossed out the window as he extended his hand out to me and gruffly spoke, "Give me the necklace first and we'll talk deals afterwards."

I nodded my head meekly and reached inside the Aston to retrieve my stain clutch. I snapped the clasp open and gasped in shock. The necklace along with the bag's entire contents were gone. Instead a folded piece of torn parchment paper lay wedged between one of the pockets. I fished it out, and unfolded it to find an elegant cursive sprawled across the parchment in a blue ink, it read:

_Next time you want to cheat me, think twice about where you keep your jewels. _

_Love, D _

My chest was pounding, my mouth felt dry and my mind reeled over this past night's events. That damn Russian played me! Before I could formulate a single coherent thought Abe cleared his throat impatiently and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. The necklace was far more important to him then all the other diamonds in the world and _I let someone steal it _right from under my nose! When he finds out I lost it, I'm as good as dead. Oh shit, I'm fucked!

* * *

><p><em>AN: Nice twist at the end huh? My apologies if I screwed up the Russian in this. here's the translations anyway:_

**Izvinite** **_vozlyublennaya _**-Sorry love.

**Krasivaya** -beautiful.

_Also, I normally don't get too graphic on this account when it comes to lemons, but I dunno this one just deemed appropriate for the occasion. You like? Review. _

_~Fabulous_


	4. Author's Note: Continuation?

**Author Response to feedback from previous oneshot "Sweat":**

* * *

><p>hey guys! just a quick author's note to ask for your opinions and advice.<p>

to the readers of my other stories, i know right about now you most likely want to strangle me for not updating my other projects in so long, but i can't help the spontaneity of my mind. it kinda chooses at random when it wants to cooperate with me and supply the ideas on new material and now it's going nutso for russian lawyers and badass thieves. ; )

oddly enough it also has a craving for hot chocolate and donuts. hm, maybe i should write a oneshot about a bakery. rose could be a postal employee and dimka is a rather dashing and handsome customer who- Mm... _crap,_ i'm getting off topic! _anyway_ I think I want to explore this oneshot a bit further and _try _to continue it. i'm not making any promises that this will be a top priority of mine or that i'll even finish it, but i'm starting to see all the possibilities i could play with in this particular AU. so... here's where you guys come in.

in order for me to explore the idea of turning this oneshot into a full-length story i need a little nudge getting started. so help me out here:

1. what would you like to see happen in this story?

-should dimitri really be a lawyer or is he really an undercover cop? or does he secretly work for Rose's archenemy Syd? hm maybe he was just hired to do a job for Syd and he's really just another crook like rose who works as an anonymous hitman and robber...

(note: i have a fabulous idea for rose's day job but i won't tell you just yet :P)

2. what should i name it?

-( for now it's named 'Sweat' which is kinda weird. i want something a bit more catchy and witty... something that ties in with the pleasure w/ business and crime aesthetic...) Maybe call it: Love Bandit? The Crook and The Suit? or _Crooks __& __Suits? _maybe 'The Russian Job'? (ha ha like _The Italian Job_ ) at this point i pretty much suck at choosing titles...

3. is there any luxury items you fancy that you'd like for me to mention in the story? or a con you'd like for rose to pull off?

-my love for sport cars is pretty obvious but what else is there for rose to steal? something rare and valuable that can't be easily obtained... artwork for example? in a museum? gold bars in a high security bank? i dunno, whatever... **Reply ****via ****review ****(or ****PM)**

until next time,_ au __revoir _my darling readers! ; D

~Fabulous


End file.
